<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Kiss To Know by atypicalsnowman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258662">One Kiss To Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypicalsnowman/pseuds/atypicalsnowman'>atypicalsnowman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Secret Santa, hand holding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypicalsnowman/pseuds/atypicalsnowman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Ironstrange Discord server Secret Santa.  </p><p>It's Christmas Eve at Avengers Tower.  </p><p>Stephen and Tony are very good friends, have been since they defeated Thanos together on Titan.  They're happy being just friends.  </p><p> </p><p>  <i>No, really.</i></p><p> </p><p>A Secret Santa gift exchange and rogue mistletoe could be their undoing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Kiss To Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/gifts">EaSnowPw</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Secret Santa gift fic for the lovely EaSnowPw, whose own fic writing has entertained me and brought me so much joy.  I'm so happy to have you as my giftee.</p><p>You requested fluff, abo, smut, hand-holding, atypical alpha, maybe a Christmas fic where they open presents together with all the Avengers.  </p><p>I managed to get all of the above (except smut, sorry!) in there.  I used your prompts:  'Tony never thought their first kiss would be like this' and 'Stephen was having a good day.  He should've expected things to go wrong in the evening.'</p><p>Thank you to the server for brainstorming with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephen sighed and stretched his back as he closed the portal to Kamar-Taj.  The New York Sanctum was just a little on the cool side at this time of year, and his hands always ached just a little more.  Still, there was work to be done before he could relax and head over to Avengers Tower for Tony’s Christmas party.</p><p>
  <i>Relax.</i>
</p><p>Chance would be a fine thing.</p><p>There was very little relaxing when Tony was around these days.  Not after witnessing over fourteen million versions of Tony fight and die to save the universe.  Not after falling hopelessly in love with him.  </p><p>The Cloak handed him a cup of tea, but Stephen hardly had time to drink it.  “Thank you,” he said.  The Cloak tilted its collar in what Stephen had learned to interpret as an inquisitive look.  “Yes, I’m fine.  There’s just a lot to do before tonight.”  He was quiet for a moment, listening to the sounds of the Sanctum.  “And I have a feeling it hasn’t been done yet.”</p><p>The Cloak tapped his cheek.  It always seemed to know when Stephen got caught in his own head, which he definitely was now.  He thought of seeing Tony tonight and felt excited and terrified at the same time.</p><p>After they had defeated Thanos and all the dust had settled, their friendship had grown by leaps and bounds.  And through all of it, Stephen was of two minds.</p><p>He tried to listen to the first, which was incredibly happy that Tony was around so much.  Every encounter they shared, every lunch or dinner, every outing with Peter, every hour spent in Tony’s lab was a treasure to Stephen.  At last, he’d found an equal.  Someone who could match him in intelligence and snark, give as good as he got and come back for more.  </p><p>He tried to listen to that very logical side of his brain, even when the other side was often louder.  </p><p>The other side was this:  Stephen was an unbonded omega, and Tony was an unbonded alpha.  That wasn’t an accident, at least on Stephen’s part.  Stephen had never met an alpha that truly respected his abilities, first as a neurosurgeon, then as a sorcerer.  They were all so eager to prove they respected omegas and omega rights, then whined when he wasn’t willing to drop everything to appease them.  </p><p>Tony was the opposite.  Though fearful of magic, Tony made it a point to ask questions.  He hadn’t completely overcome his fear, but he was trying and that was all Stephen could ask for.  He’d opened his workshop to Stephen, asked for his expertise with Colonel Rhodes’ braces, asked him to work as a contractor for future prosthetics projects.</p><p>He supported who Stephen was, not who he thought Stephen should be.  He was the absolute perfect alpha.</p><p>Stephen absolutely lived for every moment they had together, even though every encounter felt like a close call.  Because as much as Stephen loved Tony, he was absolutely positive Tony didn’t feel the same way.</p><p>Which was fine, he reminded himself.  He was glad he had a friend in Tony.  Friends were a good thing.  And Tony was the best sort of friend to have.  And if Stephen was foolishly in love with him, well that was on Stephen, wasn’t it?  If his selfish, foolish heart broke a little at the idea of Tony not wanting him as his omega then that was his own fault.  </p><p>Friendship was wonderful thing.  </p><p>No, really.</p><p>He finished his tea and left the room, the silence of the Sanctum telling.  There was work to be done, and he had a feeling he wasn’t going to like what he saw when he rounded the corner.</p><p>Sure enough, upon entering the entrance hall, he saw the novices he’d sent over from Kamar-Taj standing around chatting.  Any other day, Stephen would have gently but firmly encouraged them back to their tasks, but there was actual important work to be done.</p><p>“Do you have any idea what will happen if these wards aren’t renewed?” he asked, allowing himself to stay in the shadows for a moment.  Never let it be said that Tony was the only showman.  The Cloak flared a little in solidarity.</p><p>“Oh, but Doctor Strange, sir,” one novice cried.  “We were about to, but we—”</p><p>“Got distracted.  Yes, I know.  I don’t care that it’s Christmas Eve,” Stephen hissed, absolutely bewildered that these novices were too busy sipping cocoa to not renew the wards.  “And neither do demons and every other otherworldly beast that will try to take the Sanctum if those wards aren’t replenished!”</p><p>“Oh, you’re sexy when you’re angry, Doc,” Tony said, coming in from a snowy New York day.  A few snowflakes made it past the wards and onto the edges of the Cloak, which only drove home the point that Stephen was trying to make but he suddenly didn’t care.</p><p>There was no doubt Tony had noticed all the novices in the room, but he seemed to only see Stephen.  His eyes lit up and his smile warmed the room, and all Stephen could see in return was Tony.</p><p>The Cloak nudged his side.  </p><p>“It’s because you understand security more than most, and far more than any of you,” Stephen said, miraculously turning away from Tony to glare at the novices.  “Now finish the wards.  As soon as you’re done you can help yourself to the contents of the kitchen pantry.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, by the way,” Tony said.  “Got some extra special goodies in there for…well, for Stephen, but hey that’s what groceries lists are for.  Go nuts!  It’s Christmas!”</p><p>“After the wards,” Stephen said.  </p><p>Perhaps Stephen should have specified they begin <i>after</i> Tony left the room.  He was much better about Stephen’s magic, but definitely uncomfortable around magic from sorcerers he didn’t know. </p><p>“Whoa!  Hey, careful with that thing,” Tony said, dodging a perfectly harmless mandala one of the novices created.  His glasses hid his apprehension well, but Stephen still saw the minute jump away from perceived danger.</p><p>“Doctor Stark, let’s continue our conversation in the library,” Stephen said.</p><p>Tony nodded, probably eager to be away from the half dozen mandalas that had sprung into existence. “After you, Doctor Strange.”</p><p>Stephen allowed himself to sink into a chair as soon as Tony closed the door behind them.  He was tired, and there was even more work to do before this evening.</p><p>“You okay, Doc?” Tony asked, coming closer to Stephen.  The sweet scent of his favorite alpha flooded his sense, and he sat up in his chair, his body responding to Tony without thinking.</p><p>“Yes,” Stephen said.  “Are you?”</p><p>“Me?  Fine.  Hey, I’m getting better.  Friday didn’t even get the suit out so you know my blood pressure didn’t jump.  Much.  Seriously though, are you okay?”</p><p>"Just tired.  It’s a busy time of year.  Renewing the wards is a job we give to the novices because it’s a crucial skill they learn.  I’m really not trying to ruin their holiday, but this is important.”</p><p>“Stephen,” Tony said, looking over the rims of his sunglasses with a smile.  Stephen’s next breath was staggered.  “It’s Christmas Eve.”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter,” Stephen said, and his voice did not sound gruff.  “This isn’t just a building.  This is one of three sanctums that protects Earth from mystical threats.  It’s extremely important that the wards are kept up.”</p><p>The smile slowly left Tony’s face when he realized Stephen was serious.  He nodded and cleared his throat.  “You’re right, Doc.  Do you need any help?  Anything I can do to get this place warded?”</p><p>His fingers flexed a bit at the question.  Here again was Tony bending to understand something that was beyond him, something that still frightened him most days.  But he listened to Stephen and adjusted his opinion.  </p><p>He respected him in a way most alphas never did.  In a way most <i>people</i> never did.</p><p>“No,” Stephen said, avoiding looking directly at Tony for fear he’d have actual stars in his eyes.  “No, this is really something they know and just need to do.  I’ll supervise them while I do my own duties, then head over to Avengers Tower for the party later.”</p><p>“Magic duties or did you just leave your Secret Santa gift till the last minute?” Tony asked.</p><p>Stephen sighed.</p><p>After last year, where they’d decided to give gag gifts to each other, Steve put his foot down.  Stephen couldn’t be sure but he was fairly certain the Iron Man themed dildo given to Clint had been the last straw.  This year’s gifts were to be hand-made, and you couldn’t spend more than twenty dollars on the materials.  Aside from that, there were no holds barred.  </p><p>And of course Stephen had picked Tony’s name.  <i>Of course</i> he’d have the luck of picking the name of a multibillionaire for a gift exchange.  And the man he was in love with.</p><p>He wondered who got his name, but he supposed it didn’t matter.  He imagined a lot of badly painted pots or lopsided tea cups were in his future.  That was fine.  It truly was the thought that mattered.  And he always needed more tea cups. </p><p>And Stephen enjoyed his time with the Avengers.  Becoming part of a team took time, but he was getting there.  They weren’t a pack yet, but maybe someday.</p><p>He absently went over to fetch a book on wards for the novices.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?  ” Tony said, then look down to Stephen’s shaking hands holding his book.  “Let me get that for you.”</p><p>Tony took the book out of Stephen’s hands and put it down on a table.  </p><p>This was always the hard part.  Tony wasn’t just a great alpha, he was also an amazingly caring person.  The scent of him invaded Stephen’s senses, the most intoxicating smell he’d ever encountered.  Tony reached out and took Stephen’s hands in his own, slowly and carefully massaging his hands, then warming them up when they’d been so cold.</p><p>“I think you need gloves,” Tony said, bringing Stephen’s hands up to his mouth to blow on them.</p><p>Stephen’s brain stopped working for a moment.  </p><p>“Seriously, do you have some?”</p><p>Stephen had a pair of Isotoners he’d bought at the Macy’s on 34th Street on sale for ten dollars.  They were cheap because he had a coupon and also because they were yellow.  He had no desire to show them to Tony.</p><p>“Yes, somewhere.  I use them when I run errands, but not much else.”</p><p>“Well, maybe we should do something about that,” Tony said.</p><p>He was still holding Stephen’s hands in his own.  Tony’s own hands were smaller but wrapped firmly around Stephen’s keeping them warm.  They were close enough that Stephen could see every fine line around Tony’s eyes and the crow’s feet as he smiled.  The little scars around his mouth from times he’d cut himself shaving.  He looked everywhere but his eyes.  </p><p>If he looked into Tony’s eyes he’d be lost.</p><p>“Hey, Doc,” Tony said, his voice dropped down to a low whisper.  “I was thinking, maybe after the Christmas party—”</p><p>The doors to the library flew open and both Stephen and Tony took a step away from each other.  </p><p>“Doctor Strange!  Oh!” one of the novices shouted as she walked in.  “I’m so sorry to bother you, but I need help with this ward.”</p><p>Stephen’s hands felt cold again and still felt the phantom touch of Tony’s hands on his.  </p><p>“Duty calls, it seems,” he said sheepishly.  “I’m sorry, but I should be on time for the party.  Is there anything I should bring?”<br/>
“Just yourself,” Tony said, saying goodbye to the novices and wishing them a Merry Christmas as he walked out the Sanctum door.  “Oh, and don’t forget your Secret Santa gift.”</p><p>Stephen scoffed and waved him off.</p><p>As if he could forget when he was Tony’s Secret Santa.  His eyes tracked Tony as he walked out the door and into the cold Christmas Eve afternoon.</p><p>“I saw that.”</p><p>Stephen jumped half a foot in the air.  “Stop that!”</p><p>“No,” Wong said.  “A sorcerer should be ever vigilant, even in his own home.”</p><p>“Yes, but you do that on purpose.”</p><p>“Of course I do, but don’t distract me.  I saw you and Stark.”</p><p>Stephen went over the instructions on placing the wards with the novices.  When he was done, he said, “And?  We were talking.”</p><p>“You were holding hands.”</p><p>“He was warming my hands.”</p><p>“Oh, yes.  Warming someone’s hands is something friends do.  Especially alpha and omega friends.”</p><p>“Alphas and omegas can be friends!” Stephen shouted, gaining the attention of every novice in the Entrance Hall.</p><p>He cleared his throat.  “Back to it, please.  You’re almost done, then Doctor Stark left treats for everyone.”</p><p>The novices cheered and went back to their work.</p><p>Wong sighed and said, “Stephen, why are you the only one who can’t see that that alpha is crazy about you?”</p><p>“He isn’t,” Stephen said.  “He enjoys my friendship, and I enjoy his.  He doesn’t think of me like that.”</p><p>“And why wouldn’t he?”</p><p>Stephen looked to his hands without thinking about it.</p><p>Wong scoffed.  “Please.  Everyone knows Stark’s story.  His chest must have been reconstructed several times, but he doesn’t seem to think less of himself.  Neither should you.”</p><p>Maybe Wong was right.  Maybe it wasn’t Stephen’s hands that Tony couldn’t see past.  Maybe it was just something else, something about Stephen that said he wouldn’t be a good mate.  </p><p>He was probably right.  After all, what did he have to offer someone who was so good and beautiful and brave?</p><p>*</p><p>“Looking good,” Tony said as he helped Steve put out the last of the little spinach puffs.  “Are we missing something?  I feel like we’re missing something.”</p><p>“Food, check.  Drinks, check.  All the presents under the tree, check,” Steve said, gesturing around the room where the Avengers should be assembling soon.</p><p>“Not every present,” Natasha said, biting the head off a gingerbread man.  “And where is the good doctor tonight?”</p><p>“He’s coming.  He had a few things to wrap up at the House of Magic, but he’ll be here,” Tony said, his heart skipping a beat at just the thought of seeing Stephen again.  Damn, he hadn’t fallen this hard for someone in ages.  Or maybe ever.  There was just something about Stephen that had Tony coming back for more.</p><p>Actually scratch that.  It wasn’t just ‘something.’  Tony knew exactly the moment he’d fallen for Stephen.</p><p>His entire life, everyone knew who Tony was upon meeting him.  He’d extend his hand and say, ‘Tony Stark,’ as a social more, not because people needed to know who he was.  <i>Everyone</i> knew who he was, and they usually talked to him like they actually knew him.  </p><p>Natasha had written a profile on him.  Steve had kinda hated him on first sight.  Peter had worshipped him.</p><p>Stephen had been annoyed by him when they first met, but that was fair.  Even the Cloak had had the gall to cuff his foot when he’d just been trying to stretch it out.  Annoyed wasn’t the standard response to meeting him, but it was hardly odd.  Tony had been equally irritated with Stephen on the way to Titan, so no love lost.</p><p>It was only when Stephen had done his magic whammy on himself and floated in the air, surrounded by the green of the Time Stone that Tony’s heart had dropped.  He wasn’t one to give in to alpha instincts, but Stephen was an omega ally and Tony had had no idea what was going on.  All he knew was that Stephen had gone some place he couldn’t help.</p><p>The moment Stephen had fallen from his place of mediation, catching his breath and falling into Tony had been the game changer.</p><p>The scent of an omega in extreme distress flooded Tony’s senses, and every instinct he had told him to <i>protect</i>.  And then Stephen looked up at him, all of the annoyance and distain he’d had earlier gone.  </p><p>It was like Stephen saw through every piece of him, every shield he’d ever put up, every bit of sarcasm and snark and saw <i>Tony</i>.  He’d felt flayed wide open, exposed for Stephen to see and judge.  </p><p>But Stephen hadn’t done any of that.  He let Tony hold his hands and help him calm down.  Then he told them the plan that would defeat Thanos on Titan.  </p><p>And if Tony hadn’t let go of Stephen’s hands until he’d told them the entire plan, well no one but Peter had seemed to notice.  </p><p>And ever since then, it had been a thrill getting to know Stephen.  Every moment Tony spent with him felt like a gift.  Initially, he’d been terrified of magic, but it seemed like slow exposure really did work, at least for him.  Plus, now he felt like all magic couldn’t be bad because Stephen used magic and Stephen was good.</p><p>Stephen was very good.  </p><p>“Earth to Stark,” Clint said, snapping his fingers in front of his face.  “You got that soppy look all over your face, man.  You look at him like that, he’s gonna know right away you got the hots for him.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, ‘got the hots.’  What are we, twelve?”</p><p>“Apparently,” Clint said.  “What fifty-year-old doesn’t just ask someone out?”</p><p>“I’m forty-eight,” Tony said.</p><p>“Yeah, what forty-eight year old in their right mind wouldn’t just ask someone out?  I mean, the Doc’s a nice guy.  What would he say?  ‘No, thank you Stark, I’m too busy killing demons to have dinner.’”</p><p>“Actually, yeah,” Tony said.  Clint had managed to hit the nail on the head.  “That’s exactly what I’m afraid he’d say.”  Because Stephen was the most dedicated hero he knew, and he was including himself in that.  Stephen was completely dedicated to the protection of the Earth through the mystic arts, and Tony had nothing but respect for that.  </p><p>But he was also almost certain any attempt at having an actual relationship would be rebuffed.  If not because Stephen was busy being a badass sorcerer then because Tony was…well, Tony.</p><p>And what did Tony have to offer someone except money and cool toys?</p><p>But hey, being friends was great!  Because as it turned out, Tony needed good friends.  Actual really good friends were worth their weight in vibranium, and Stephen was one of them.  Never let it be said that Tony Stark let a good friend slip out of his fingers.  </p><p>And speaking of fingers.  “Peter, you got my Secret Santa gift under the tree?”</p><p>“It’s here, Mr. Stark!” Peter shouted.  He held up the small box that had a simple printed tag that read: Stephen.  </p><p>Tony had agonized on what to make Stephen for all of ten minutes before he set to work.  And he’d even obeyed the twenty dollar limit.  Well, the letter if not the spirit.</p><p>All in all, the party was shaping up to be a good one.  May would be arriving soon, along with the rest of the Avengers.  It was sure to be a good night.</p><p>“Hey, Tony,” Clint said, throwing an arm around him and pulling him to the side.  “I didn’t mean it like that.  Look, we’re all just tired of the two of you dancing around each other.  It’d be one thing if he didn’t feel the same way, but come on.  He’s got stars in his eyes when he’s around you.”</p><p>“Probably a spell,” Tony said.  “And why do you care?”</p><p>Clint shuffled his feet a little.  “I don’t.  Not really.  But it wouldn’t be terrible if the guys who saved all our lives got to have a happily ever after.  I’m a romantic.”</p><p>“Yeah, well I guess we’ll see.”</p><p>“Good.  I put up a couple of encouragements,” Clint said.  “Help you seal the deal.”</p><p>Tony spilled his drink as Clint patted him roughly on the back.  “What does ‘encouragements’ mean, Clint?  Clint!”  But Clint had already gone over to turn on the Christmas music and dance with Natasha.  </p><p>“Bruce, look!” Thor shouted and grabbed Bruce to him.  “We are under the mistletoe.  Shall we?”  </p><p>Bruce looked delightfully bashful but he shrugged and leaned up for a little peck.  Thor wrapped his arms around him, dipped him halfway to the floor, and gave him one hell of a Hollywood ending.  </p><p>Whoops and shouts of encouragement went all around, and Tony promised himself he wouldn’t let Stephen get anywhere close to that mistletoe.  </p><p>For his own safety.  He had to protect Stephen’s virtue.  The virtue of a forty-year-old man, who had most definitely had sex before.  Just the thought of Stephen kissing someone else had Tony growling low in his throat.  </p><p>“Come on, Tony,” Natasha said, grabbing him around the waist and leading him to the make-shift dance floor.  “I want to dance, and Clint failed that class in spy school.”</p><p>“They don’t teach the waltz in Clown College!” Clint shouted from the punch bowl.  </p><p>Music played and the Avengers all mingled and shared dances with each other as they waited for everyone to arrive.  Scott and Hope had stayed in California to be with Cassie, but all the other Avengers were present.  Bucky, Sam, and Wanda came in from whatever mission they’d been on, and Rhodey was on leave.</p><p>May and Peter had settled in on the sofas and everyone seemed to be having a good time.  </p><p>There was only one person missing.</p><p>“Hey, Doc!  Finally.  We’re all here now!” Clint shouted just as Stephen walked in the room.  He was wearing a dark blue sweater that brought out the color of his eyes (blue today), and black trousers.  He must have portaled to the front of the building because there was a light dusting of snow in his hair and beard. </p><p>Tony itched to dust it off.</p><p>“I’ll put your gift under the tree, Doctor Strange,” Peter said, then showed Stephen the spread.  Over the rush of all the Avengers being in the same room, Tony’s eyes met with Stephen’s and for a split second it was like they were alone.</p><p>“Oh!  Caught you under the mistletoe, Cap.  Now we gotta kiss,” Clint said, grabbing Steve by his collar and holding him still.</p><p>Steve smiled, but tried to act annoyed.  “Really, Clint?”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t make the rules.”</p><p>“But you did put up the mistletoe,” Bruce pointed out. </p><p>“Doesn’t matter.  Come on, Steve, gimme a smooch.”</p><p>Steve puckered up and gave Clint the kind of kiss Tony would have given his grandma.  They both laughed and moved on.  </p><p>Okay, not the end of the world.  He still resolved to get nowhere near that thing.  </p><p>But he also really wanted to say hi to Stephen.  He bounced on the tips of his toes, then walked over to helpfully point out that he’d made (ordered, whatever) the salmon canapés.</p><p>“The baby wizards get the passwords reset?” </p><p>Stephen hid a grin at Tony’s dumb joke.  “They were finishing up the last of the wards when I left.  Wong will make sure they’re done.”</p><p>The snow had melted from Stephen’s hair and awesome beard, but his hands still shook more than they usually did.  Just as Stephen was about to drop his plate, Tony swept in.  </p><p>In hindsight, he had no idea how it happened.  Sure, he was quick on his feet.  He kinda had to be as Iron Man.  But as Stephen dropped his plate, and Tony dashed in, they both did a hop, skip, and a jump across the room, saving the plate full of tiny appetizers and putting them directly beneath the mistletoe.  </p><p>Tony scooted them out of the way quickly and hoped no one noticed.</p><p>“Got it.  Admit it, Doc.  That was impressive,” Tony said, carefully holding the plate until Stephen could take it again.</p><p>“All I saw was you flying across the room to save a few puff pastries,” Stephen said, smiling despite himself.  </p><p>“Uh, excuse me, these aren’t just any puff pastries,” Tony said, then stole one from the plate.  He’d get another one for Stephen later.  “These are from Antonio’s—my namesake’s—so of course they’re—”</p><p>“Oh!  Mistletoe!” Clint pointed and shouted from across the room.  “Don’t try to get out of this, you two.  I saw that.  Now kiss.”</p><p>
  <i>Damn it, Barton.</i>
</p><p>“Very funny, Clint,” Tony said, waving him off and hoping Stephen didn’t notice the redness of his cheeks.  He turned back to Stephen.  “Now, you have to try this—”</p><p>“Hey, it’s Christmas Eve and you two were under the mistletoe,” Clint said, pointing at the two of them.  “It’s the rules.  You have to kiss.”</p><p>Steve gave his Captain America’s Face of Disapproval. “Clint, stop.  They don’t have to kiss if they don’t want to.”</p><p>“Hey, we kissed,” Clint said.</p><p>“Yeah, because I was fine with it.  Maybe not everyone is fine with it,” Steve said.  </p><p>“We’re not kissing,” Tony said, putting his foot down.  As much as he didn’t want to see Stephen kiss anyone under the mistletoe, Tony knew if he had to get anywhere close to those lips he’d be completely done.  His secret would be out of the bag and there’d be no going back.  </p><p>“A peck on the lips,” Clint said.  “What’s a peck?”</p><p>Usually so confident, Stephen uncharacteristically lowered his gaze.  </p><p>“Leave it alone, Clint,” Tony growled as a warning.</p><p>“Tony doesn’t have to kiss me if he doesn’t want to,” Stephen said, finally shutting Clint up.  </p><p>The words hit Tony like a punch to the gut.  The way Stephen said that sounded almost…defeated.  He wasn’t sure why, but instinct roared within him, telling him he had to make this right.  There was no way Stephen could go on thinking Tony didn’t want to kiss him.  </p><p>Not when he’d wanted to kiss him for so long.</p><p>He gently touched Stephen’s cheek, and waited just a moment for Stephen’s eyes to meet his.  All he saw was confusion, like he couldn’t understand how much Tony wanted him.  Finally, he guided Stephen’s lips down to meet his.</p><p>It was just a peck on the lips.  Something Tony would have given his grandma.  He felt the gasp of breath Stephen took as their closed lips met in a brief kiss.</p><p>He tried to pull away, just like Steve and Clint had but that one dry peck wasn’t enough.  He pulled Stephen closer and kissed him again.  Their lips were still closed, but this wasn’t a peck.  He pressed into Stephen, letting just the barest hint of desire escape as he dared to deepen the kiss.</p><p>A moan torn from Stephen sounded extremely loud in all the quiet, and Tony reached to wrap his hands around Stephen’s hips when he suddenly heard Peter.</p><p>“Umm.”</p><p>Stephen tore away from Tony, putting his hand on his mouth and looking devastated.</p><p>He couldn’t stand to see that look on Stephen’s face, and forced himself to look away.  Every eye was on them, and Tony had no idea how someone like him—always aware in a crowd—could have possibly forgotten that they were in a room full of people. </p><p>Even in his darkest nightmares, Tony never thought their first kiss would be like this.</p><p>And Barton—because he was Barton when Tony was mad at him—started clapping.  Slowly the assembled crowd laughed off the awkwardness and went back to talking, letting Tony and Stephen rejoin the crowd and forget what had just happened.</p><p>And what the hell had just happened?  Tony had no idea what he’d been thinking.  He’d wanted Stephen to know that he liked him, that kissing him was no chore, and what did he do?  </p><p>He’d made a spectacle of himself and embarrassed Stephen.  </p><p>He turned to Stephen, wanting to make sure he was okay, that he hadn’t traumatized his friend. </p><p>Stephen looked at him like Tony was about to murder him.  Like Tony’s next words could slaughter him and leave him dead on the floor.</p><p>“You okay?  Sorry about that, I don’t know what got into me,” Tony said, the worst excuse ever.  “Probably all the Christmas cheer.  It’s contagious.  I blame Barton, he’s always the honeypot on missions.  People think it’s Natasha, but—”</p><p>He didn’t think it was possible, but Stephen looked even worse at Tony’s flimsy excuse.  He could have kicked himself for saying the wrong thing.</p><p>“It’s fine, Tony,” Stephen said, picking up the plate of food Tony had apparently dropped on the floor.  “What’s a kiss between friends?”</p><p>Something about what Stephen had just said sounded defeated to Tony, but he couldn’t tell what or why.  Instead he nodded and helped Stephen get another plate of food.</p><p>In the background, someone put on <i>Fairytale of New York</i>.</p><p>“Merry fucking Christmas,” Tony muttered under his breath. </p><p>
  <i>It was Christmas Eve, babe in the drunk tank.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And old man said to me, won’t see another one…</i>
</p><p>“What the hell was that?” Clint whispered into his ear.</p><p>Tony glared over the rims of his glasses.  “I am going to murder you slowly, Barton.”</p><p>“Listen, I don’t know how that went wrong—”</p><p>
  <i>“Really?”</i>
</p><p>“But don’t give up now!”</p><p>Clint pushed him to sit next to Stephen on the sofa.  Tony felt Stephen stiffen for just a moment and cursed Clint again and also himself for good measure.</p><p>“Okay, Secret Santa time, everyone,” Steve said a few minutes later.</p><p>
  <i>I could have been someone.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Well, so could anyone!  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>You took my dreams from me when I first found you.</i>
</p><p>“I’m sorry, how is this considered a Christmas song?” Tony shouted.  “A Christmas song shouldn’t make me want to curl into a ball and cry.”  He was silent for a moment.  “Not this much at least.”</p><p>Steve nodded.  “Maybe something a little more traditional, Natasha?”</p><p>Natasha nodded and put on White Christmas.</p><p>“Okay, we’ll go alphabetically,” Steve said.  “Peter, grab Bucky’s gift.”</p><p>Everyone sat on the sofas while Peter got to play Santa.  Stephen’s body was still stiff, his back straight as a rod next to Tony.  He gave off the scent of an omega in distress, but Tony wasn’t sure how to make it right.  He was visibly uncomfortable in a way he hadn’t been since that terrible ride to Titan.</p><p>“Okay, what is this?” Bucky asked, opening a box with a smile.</p><p>“Magnets,” Sam said with a shit-eating grin.  “Bet you didn’t know I took art class in college.  Those are little birds for your arm.  You know, for when you have to go on missions without me.”</p><p>“Cute, Sam,” Bucky said and put the little bird magnets on his arm right away.</p><p>“Me next,” Clint said as Peter handed him a gift done in red paper.  “Gimmie.  Tony, is this you?”</p><p>“No, as much as I’d love to, I haven’t trademarked the color red,” Tony said.</p><p>“It’s from me, Clint,’ Thor said.  “Open it.”</p><p>“Oh, wow,” Clint whispered as he took out a beautiful sculpture of abstract art.  “Is this—”</p><p>“Fulgurite, I believe is what you call it,” Thor said, looking pleased Clint was so obviously amazed.  “Lightning and sand.”</p><p>The sculpture was beautiful, like a single snowflake enlarged and made to last.  It sat on a base of what had probably been driftwood, sanded down to hold something shaped by lightning.  </p><p>“Oh, man.  I made Cap a birdhouse,” Peter said, visibly distressed.</p><p>Everyone laughed except Cap.  “Peter, I will love your birdhouse.”</p><p>One by one, everyone opened their presents.  Of course alphabetical order had never been kind to Tony, but he hadn’t realized until this moment that ‘Strange’ and ‘Stark’ fell right next to each other in the Avengers roster.</p><p>Steve gave Peter a framed sketch of Spider-Man hanging from the side of a building.  Peter’s eyes almost fell out of his head, and even Tony had almost forgotten that Steve had always been a talented artist.</p><p>“But did you blow the glass and cut down the tree for that wooden frame, Cap?” Tony asked.</p><p>“I had a frame lying around,” Steve admitted.  “But the paper I took from a sketch book.  Definitely within the price limit.”</p><p>Rhodey received a handmade scarf from Wanda, Natasha a bottle of rose perfume from Clint.</p><p>Then it was Tony’s turn.  There weren’t a lot of people left who hadn’t already had their gift open.  It was between Natasha and Stephen.  </p><p>Peter handed Tony the small box with the familiar shaky handwriting that could only have been written by a man with eleven pins in his hands.  </p><p>It shouldn’t have been possible, but the body next to his stilled even more. </p><p>“Has to be Stephen,” Tony said, opening the box.  “Natasha dots her I’s with little hearts.”</p><p>When he’d picked Stephen’s name for his Secret Santa, Tony hadn’t imagined the reverse could happen.  A handmade gift might be right up Stephen’s alley in theory—knowing that the Sanctum’s finances were strapped on a good day—but the idea of Stephen making something with <i>his hands</i> was something completely different.  </p><p>He opened the box, and pushed aside a layer of tissue paper to find a small red stone, no larger than a penny.  It was a beautiful bright red, wrapped in a thin wire and secured to a thin string of leather made into a loop.</p><p>A necklace.</p><p>Stephen had made him a necklace.</p><p>He was okay with that.</p><p>Then the stone pulsed once as Wanda put out a hand towards it.</p><p>“What is that?” she asked.  “I can sense its power.”</p><p>Stephen cleared his throat.  “I know you’re often frightened by magic.  You’ve done so much work to become more comfortable with it, but I know that’s what it is: work.”</p><p>Knowing the stone was magic should have frightened Tony, but instead it thrilled him.  Stephen had <i>made him a necklace</i>.</p><p>“And I know you’ve done all that work because you and I are…friends.  So I made this for you,” Stephen said, shaking hands reaching out to pick up the necklace and put it around Tony’s neck.  “It has several strong protections spells against magic that would do you harm.  I cast a few, and I asked Wong to do several as well.”</p><p>The stone was warm against Tony’s chest.  It was small enough that he could wear it under a shirt, but it felt wonderfully like Stephen.  </p><p>He couldn’t make himself say words of thanks.  Stephen had known Tony was afraid, and he’d created something for him to help him face that fear.  He was afraid if he opened his mouth he’d start to babble or—God forbid—cry.  </p><p>Instead he looked up.  </p><p>Stephen had that same look on his face.  Like the next words out of Tony’s mouth had the power to bury him.</p><p>Someone cleared their throat.</p><p>“This one’s for you, Doctor Strange,” Peter said, handing Stephen Tony’s gift.</p><p>“Oh,” Stephen said, recognizing not Tony’s handwriting, but lack thereof.  Tony had made the wrapping paper loose enough for Stephen to easily slide a finger in to open it.  He slowly opened the small box and frowned.</p><p>“Gloves, Tony?” Rhodey said.  “I don’t suppose you sewed those by hand.”</p><p>“No,” Tony said, his own voice hoarse.  “But they’re not made of cotton.”</p><p><i>“Oh,”</i> Stephen breathed and slipped the gloves on.  The minute trembles that always varied from bad to worse depending on the day stilled, and Stephen’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“By the Vishanti…”</p><p>“Did you just…”</p><p>“Stephen, are your hands okay?”</p><p>“There’s no way that cost twenty dollars.”</p><p>Tony ignored all the voices around them, concentrating only on Stephen’s reactions.  Technically he’d had spare nanoparticles lying around, but yeah the gloves either cost zero dollars or upward of forty-five million, depending on how you looked at it. </p><p>But watching Stephen flex his fingers without pain for the first time in years made the gloves priceless.</p><p>“How do they feel?  They’re supposed to give you a greater range of motion while also lessening the tremors and alleviating pain,” Tony said, feeling flayed open as he waited for Stephen’s response.  “Just looking at you, I can see I nailed it for the tremors, but how do they feel otherwise?”</p><p>Stephen reached out his hands, slowly lifting them to cup Tony’s face just like Tony had moments ago.</p><p>There were unshed tears in his eyes.  The scent he was giving off was overwhelming, but Tony didn’t make one move.  The entire room was silent as every bit of Stephen shook, save for the hands that were cupping Tony’s face.  </p><p>Then slowly, so slow Tony thought he might combust, Stephen’s lips met his.  </p><p>This time, Tony let Stephen control the kiss.  He forced down his inner alpha—what did that guy know anyway—and gave in to the sweetest kiss he’d ever received.  </p><p>“I’m not getting my present, am I?” Sam asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>Stephen pulled back, but slower this time, naturally, and not like he was ashamed.  This time, Tony was finally able to recognize the look in his eyes and the feeling in his kiss.  </p><p>Gently, he placed his own hands over Stephen’s and smiled.  </p><p>The smile Stephen gave him in response was blinding.  </p><p>“Finally!” Clint said and Tony heard the sound of money changing hands.  </p><p>“Peter, give Sam his present,” Tony said, not taking his eyes off Stephen.  “Excuse us for a minute, everyone.”</p><p>“Not too long, Tony,” Steve said.  “It’s Christmas Eve.”</p><p>“Yeah, exactly, and I—”</p><p>But Tony was cut off by a portal being created in the middle of the room.  Wong was on the other side, and there were what appeared to be tentacles flailing in the background behind him.  </p><p>“Wong?” Stephen shouted.  “What’s happened?”</p><p>“The wards have fallen,” Wong said.  “Come quickly.”</p><p>“Tony, I have to go,” Stephen said, kissing him quickly and making for the portal.  </p><p>“Whoa, Doc.  Where you go, I go,” Tony said, patting his necklace and heading for the Sanctum.</p><p>“Stephen!” Steve shouted over the screams of the novices and crash of chaos.  “Where you go, we all go.  Avengers assemble!”</p><p>*</p><p>Not surprisingly, the Avengers—teamed up with a few sorcerer—made short work of the demons.  It turned out the novices were just a little too eager for Christmas treats and left one very important ward half-done.  Wong gave them a shouting that they wouldn’t soon forget.</p><p>Which meant Stephen was able to make his excuses and allow the novices to do clean-up.  It was just before midnight, and Stephen grabbed Tony’s hand and slowly led him up the staircase to his bedroom.  </p><p>Perhaps it was the mood of the evening, something child-like about the magic of Christmas Eve, but they only slipped out of their shoes before they arranged themselves on the bed.  Meeting in the middle, they let the Cloak cover them as the warmest and softest blanket.</p><p>For a few long minutes, they laid quietly with each other, hands gently roaming over the other’s face and shoulders, every part they could easily touch.  </p><p>Tony was so beautiful in the moonlight.</p><p>Something about the darkness of nightfall allowed him to be honest in a way he never could be during the day.  “I didn’t think you wanted this,” Stephen whispered.  </p><p>“I don’t know how I could not want you,” Tony said, his hand resting against Stephen’s chest.  “You’re amazing, Stephen.  You actually see me.  I thought maybe you didn’t want me.”</p><p>A dark laugh tore out of Stephen before he could stop it.  “You’re the only one I’ve ever really wanted.  You’re the only alpha who’s ever wanted me to be me.”</p><p>“I never want you to be anyone else.”  </p><p>They held each other, wrapped tightly around each other, and Stephen ran his lips over Tony’s scent gland. </p><p>“Kiss me,” Tony said, asking for Stephen to make the first move in what would eventually be their bonding.  “I want to smell like you tomorrow.”</p><p><i>I want you to smell like me always</i>, Stephen thought.  But this was a good first step, and Tony let him be the one to take it.  He gently kissed Tony’s neck, scenting him, marking him as an alpha spoken for.</p><p>“Would you—” Stephen said, not sure how to say the words.</p><p>But Tony knew and kissed Stephen’s neck, and some bone-deep primal instinct sang within him.</p><p><i>Tony was his alpha</i>.</p><p>There was nothing he wanted more.</p><p>“How are your hands?” Tony asked.  </p><p>“Perfect,” Stephen whispered.  The Cloak cuddled them both deeper, their bodies wrapped as close as they could be.  Some jagged part of his heart healed, something that had been bleeding scabbed over.  He let himself rest, safe in the arms of his alpha.</p><p>Somewhere, a clock tolled the midnight hour.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, baby,” Tony whispered and finally leaned up to give Stephen a kiss.  </p><p><i>Yes,</i> Stephen thought.  <i>Merry Christmas indeed.</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>